Amita Alternative Ending
by TheUnderTakeR18
Summary: *SPOILERS!* Remake of the end Amita ending. Ajay wonders why he was doing what Amita ordered him to do and never questioned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of the Amita ending. I wanted to add some more idea. Enjoy!**

"Don't bother trying to find her, Bhadra not coming back," Amita said, with her hands on her hips as me and her watched her soldiers recruit, or should I say, "drafted," more children into The Golden Age. I thought this was over. Pagan is off to who no where and left me the country in return as he initially intend to do since my arrival. So besides the wild animals and rebels, Kyrat is safe. We don't need to take this innocent kids from their parents care into joining a war that has end hours ago. Maybe Sabal was right, maybe Amita did focus too much on progress and possessions than traditional methods. Fuck, I killed him. I wanted to let him go, I really did, but my finger pulled the trigger on its own. Was he right about that too? Did I give everything to Amita she used me towards her advantage to take over? _The Golden Path needs you. I need you. _I remember those words. Kyrat is my country now but here I am, watching her running it. Would my dad be proud of my actions? Based on Sabal's point of view, did my father have a traditional view as well? And my mother, was she more like Amita? Is that why I did what she said all this time like a servant besides following my father's student's teaches? I heard footsteps kick the dirt and looked to see Amita walking away with two of her soldiers. Longinus What is her plans next, I have no idea, but she won't be able to do them. I pulled out my revolver that was given to me by Longinus days ago and aimed it at her. I thought hard if this is what I wanted it to do. She deserves this, she probably killed Bhadra. Her own sister. Or was it? Either way, that poor teen didn't deserve it. I pulled back on the harmer with my thumb, having the guards attention but not Amita's. The guard's raised up their guns but lowered them once their leader held up her hands to both of them. She lowered her hands and laughed, not like a grown person laugh over something funny you tell your friends at a social event, but a half-child like, half-amused like laugh. What was amusing her to laugh like a child? Amita half turn her head towards me, then fully turn her whole body at me.

"You going to shoot me Ajay?" she walked slowly but closer to me. "You going to pull that trigger and shoot me? Your friend? Your companion? Your—" Amita bite on her lip and then lick it. She was going to say something but looked like she wanted to hold it in, but then she made that same laugh. She walked closer to me.

"Your master?" Amita place her hand on my hand and lowered, bringing her face closer to mine, "Your lover?" She laugh so hard that she used my chest to catch her from falling. She looked at her soldiers to see them laughing as well. Amita turned slowly to me, having this beautiful but yet this cold, mysterious, humorous, look.

"Ajay, do you think you can really kill me? Do you think you can do anything without me telling you?" She stuck out her hand by my hand that's holding my loaded gun. "Give me the gun" I stepped back from her.

"Lover?" I repeated her words in confusion, "Master? Amita, what are you talking about?" Amita looked back her guards to see them looking very amused by whatever the fuck is going on. She turned back to me, shaking her head.

"Tsk tsk tsk, playing dumb Ajay?" She took a step toward me, "Just like that idiot Sabal, I bet he saw it too. Ajay, why did you follow all my orders and not Sabals? Why did you pick my side? Judging by one of the holes missing from your gun, I can see that you actually did do what I told you, not ask, but TOLD you to do by killing him. You didn't have too, you could've let him go and I never would've known." She took another step and pulled out a short length of rope that was tied around her waist.

"But you _did." _I had no idea what to say, why did I do everything she said? Do I have a crush on her? Did I do everything she said because I thought this would make her more attracted to me, or was it to actually stop Pagan and help The Golden Watch? Jesus Christ, but I let Pagan go because of my mothers affairs with him, is that another reason why I did what she said? Because she reminds me a lot like my mother and I did what my mother told me to do without question like Amita? Or is it a huge combination of both? I did it because I AM in love and DO follow her like a servant to it's king? I never did question her. I never did ask for anything in return. I never refused. I never listened to Sabal. I completely ignored him. One ear, and out the other. All the warnings he gave me, he even knew I was following for Amita and tried to warn me! No, how? Did I ever looked at Amita like that? When I first meant her when she was with Bhadra? I looked at my hand, to see it by raised by my arm and turned my gun so it can point at me with he handle pointed to Amita. My eyes looked at Amita, showing her have a smirk and her hands still stayed on her hips, until one of them depart to grab my gun and be place in her shirt. Amita stretched out the long rope.

"Hold your head up." No, forget it. Wait. I'm doing it? I raised my head and looked at the trees be push by the soft wind an the clouds being shoved away to have the sun shine bright. It went from a prediction of rain to 80 degree weather. I felt the rope be tied around my neck. My head was brought down by Amita holding my chin and bringing my face to hers. She smirked again and stepped back, showing the long rope being held by her hand like a leash. Just like at the battle arena I was drugged and dragged to. I looked to see the soldiers laughing their ass off while Amita licked her lips again.

"You are mine Ajay," she claimed, "you been mine since you did my first order and if I remember correctly, it was you that volunteered. I didn't realize it until you called me, proudly telling me you secured the drugs. Like a little boy telling his teacher that he turned in his assignment and always doing what she says. Like a teachers pet." Amita looked at her guards and waved them off. They nod and went into their truck and drove off into the forest. Amita turned her head at me pushed me back a couple steps.

"Well," Amita began while playing with the end of the rope with her hand, "why don't you just follow you master by doing what a follower would do: staying ten steps back with your head bowed and following me to wherever me and this rope leads you. Okay Ajay?" I wanted to say fuck you. But if I do, I am afraid I meant say something else. As in agreeing with her. I could't stop myself. All I did was nod. My nod made her smile. She walked toward me and pointed at her feet.

"Look at my feet and count the amount of steps I take. Once you reached ten, you know what to do." I watch her feet turn forward and walking away. I counted just like she said. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Ten, and I began to follow with my head down and hands clapped, like she's a goddess and I am praying for her guidance. Does she like me? Is that the true reason why she's doing this? She rescued me from the prison break, gotten worried when I didn't call her, she even waited for me to wake up. Was all this just to messed with my mind, so I can believe it and want to follow her forever? I gave her everything, just like Sabal said, only to be controlled and fall under her. Thats why Sabal ask me if she gave me that "being a leader thats a leader," speech, because she did;t fall for it. But I did. It goes back to what Pagan said in the beginning. Monkeys throwing shit at each other. But I am throwing shit thats coming from a gorilla. The rope was pulled harder.

"HEAD BOWED!" she shouted. I did as she said, like I always been doing. I do what she says. I didn't realize it until the end. I was too late, she's smarter than me, and I didn't listen to Sabal. I am weak, my father wouldn't be proud at all, including the fact that I shit on his legacy when I killed Sabal. Now this is it. I have no idea what Amita has plans for me next, but I am frighten to find out. I don't know if she wants me to teach the kids how to shoot or have me commit assassinations. Or have me be her pet. We walked for hours, its like she didn't have a destination, but instead enjoying her walk while having me behind her. But we finally made it to her house. Wait a minute, this is my parents house! But it is fully decorated and looks more Amita's speed. She changed up my house. How did she know this was my house? Why are we here? Wow, she really did control me. Fully. The only thing left is my mind, and who knows how long I'll have that left?

**Yeah, I made Ajay out of character a little which was something I'm aiming at. I do it a lot with a couple other stories. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, Merry Christmas everybody! I couldn't sleep at all last night and I had a dream two nights ago that would fit in perfect for this piece. I really appreciate the reviews and followers and private messages I have gotten so I decided to turn this from a one shot to a story. Now I wanted to mention that I have gotten a couple messages saying how "Ajay seems a little out of character," or, "but I pick Sabal for the ending." I want to say, I GET THAT, but I basing this off the AMITA ending. As in that this takes place in the dimension that Ajay did all of Amita's orders instead of Sabal. And as for Ajay's out of character, that was pretty much my whole idea. I wanted to make Ajay out of character and a little bit for Amita as this is like of a men inferior love thing, lol. It's hard to explain but since most of you guys either like or don't care but still wan to read on of the plot, I will just continue on. Welp, just wanted to say that, now here you go! :D**

_Look into my eyes Ajay. Deep into my eyes. Listen to my voice. Allow me to enter your mind._

I am lost inside another dream sequence. Inside a mystical lake. I looked around to see I'm on a very small island surrounded by clear blue water that stretches as far as the eye can see. I felt the wind breeze to my body. It was cold, which is odd especially the fact that the sun is shining bright. I looked down at my body. No wonder why. I am naked. But covered in tattoos. Tattoos of my language, all over my chest, arms, and legs.

_Open your mind Ajay. Open it! Allow me to come inside. Allow your master to see your deep secrets. Your inner thoughts. Your personal memories you wish for no one to see. Not even you mother._

I… I see her. My mother. She walks on the waters to come meet me. The sun shines bright behind her that I can barely see her. But as she got closer, she begin to change. Now the mysterious woman come closer to me. When she finally reach the island, I felt cold chills go down my spin all the way down to my ankles. It's her. Amita.

_I am now inside your mind Ajay. And now, I control it. You cannot think properly without me. That's how it has always been, right Ajay? Now allow me into your soul. Show me your soul Ajay. I want to see you. The REAL you. You know what I mean Ajay, don't play dumb with me. Do not show your master lies. Show your master truth. Your LOVER truth I should say. Ha!_

I fell to my knees before the lady in front of me. Amita. So beautiful. So intelligent. So… So… Perfect. She is perfect. I watched the sun rotated slowly behind me so I can have a better look at my beautiful interest. She was naked as well. Her body is oily, like she came up from the water. Just like a goddess. She had tattoos on her legs and arms. Languages and goddesses I fell to my stomach, losing my balance. She walked closer to my humbled appearance.

_I am inside your soul, Ajay. Now it is mine. You now cannot live without me, Ajay. But, that is how it always been, right lover? If I was to die right now, what will you do Ajay? Will you join me? Of course you will. Now kneel. Kneel!_

I felt my hair being grab tightly and painfully. My head was brought up in order to look at my goddess. I looked at her face, that was covered in disgust. The hand that brought my head up became a flat hand and stricken hard across my face. I kept my hands where they were. Amita may do whatever she wishes to me. Because I cannot even react anymore. I can't even speak. I am trying to think of ways out of this but my mind is scrambled. It is being replace by other sources. Other things. my eye began to hurt from the light. The light that is being reflected by Amita's bright whiten teeth. Her face became so angry that I could hear a strom but no

_You are mine Ajay. Mine. You need me. You cannot live without me. You cannot think without me. Now, you will not LOVE without me. Open your heart Ajay. Show me it. Show me the previous women you have fallen for. Ever since you were little boy to the grown man you are now. I will replace all those women with me. ALL of them._

Her hands reach out to grab my neck. Her hands were soft, but destructive. I felt the pressure become tighter, and yet I could not feel my hands. I looked at her face on more. It has change again. Calm. She was normal. Not angry or disgust, just calm. Her grip became tighter, and my breathe was slowly vanishing. My eyesight began to blur as I gotten closer and closer to the sand. But, her face changed once more. It changed to a smile. An exciting smile. Was she enjoying my death by her hands? Why? Her face came closer to mine. Very close. Her beautiful puckered lips approached my lips. She kissed me. Passionately. I returned my kiss. I couldn't breathe anymore but I still continued to kiss her. We did not separate until I finally hit the ground. I wasn't dead, but paralyzed. I cannot feel any parts of my body. I can't even feel my eyelids nor the drool coming from my mouth.

_You are LOST without me, Ajay. And now, it is confirmed. When you wake up from your trance, back into your normal state, you will always feel that something is missing. Always. And that will be ME. Now kiss me Ajay. Stand up on your feet and kiss me. Come on, Ajay. I know you want to. Show me how much you love me. Show me._

Amita kneeled next to my head and place it on her legs. She place her hands on the sides of my face. The sky went from a beautiful clear blue to a disturbing dark red. The water reflected upon the sky and turned red, matching blood. Amita came closer to my face. Her mouth open and came out a long demonic tongue. She use it to lick my face. Her tongue is very warm and moist. But… it hurts. It hurts so much. How could i feel it but I am paralyzed? I regain control of my eyes abut only to see our Utopia turn into a terrible Dystopia. The sky begun to corrupt. The waters were roaring by the violent and fast windy breeze. But Amita continued to stare happily at me, not caring what was happening behind us. The water became louder and the violent wind pushed an wave, bigger than any hurricane I have ever seen, towards our directions. I still cannot move and Amita continued to stare at me.

_I OWN you Ajay! You belong to ME! Forever and always! Now say it! Say you need me and will never leave me! The idea of you being with another woman will make you sick to you stomach and regret deeply for evert thinking it! You will NEVER leave this country and always stay here! Ahh, it is complete. I knew it would work. You didn't resist at all Ajay. Good job. _

_I'm very proud. _

Once the water crashed on the island, my mind regain conscious and I awoken from the hallucination, I scan the room to see I am in it alone. Amita isn't here, neither is the rope around my neck. I looked at my body to see if I have clothes on. I do. But did Amita do something while i was knocked out? I had no idea what happen. I was lost inside my mind. Waaay lost. Just to make sure, I see that I am fine, no tattoos, no marks, nothing to indicate sexual actives. But I feel… weird. Like something is missing. Something big. And it make me sick to my stomach that it is.

I walked from my house to Noore's old kingdom for hours, having this huge urge to call Amita. But I am afraid. After what just happen, I feel very awkward. But... she's the one that did it, not me. So, maybe she is the one feeling awkward? Christ, this reminds me of this girl in high... Wait. What was her name? How did she look? It was only a decade ago, how come I don't remember? I am keep thinking its Amita but I know it's not. Hell, she wasn't even America! What the fuck did she do to me? I can't even think straight. I should just get my mind off this, that's it. I bet Yugo and Reggie is home, all they do is stay inside the tent and smoke. Damn, it's been years since I smoked, but why not? I reach for my phone and dialed Yugo. It ring a couple times, they're probably passed out.

"Hello Ajay," Amita? No, I swear I dialed Yugo! I was looking right at the screen. Was I? I want to hang up but I can't, she already answered. Her tone makes it sound like nothing happen yesterday. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think of any words to say. It's like as soon as I answered the phone, I lost my sense. I couldn't even say hello. But I'm... I'm very excited to hear her voice.

"Forgotten to speak, Ajay? Well, you don't have too, come to Yuma's old kingdom. I want to see you. Come now." She hung up. That wasn't awkward at all. But I became complete. I became very happy and went from walking to the kingdom to hijacking a innocents car and speed to the kingdom. I guess Yugo has to wait, because my main priority right now is the kingdom. I want to know, why am I so excited? But I questioned so much that it is annoying me. I am looking at this optimist outcome that will make me even more happy. That Amita wants to see me and her tone sounded like how it did when she waited for me to wake up after rescuing me from The Himalayas. And right now, I'l do anything to help her out, it can be business or personal.

I just hope it's personal.

**I'll have the next chapter up in a few days time. But previous, I always want reviews and would opinions are appreciated so I can have more ideas. Hoped y'all enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope everyone had a happy New Year. Sorry about the wait, Christmas and the New Years toke the best of me lol and I just gotten my first job AND school is back in session so a lot of busy stuff. Well here is the next chapter you all been waiting for and I will have more on the way. Enjoy!**

It took me hours to get to Yuma's old kingdom from my location. It didn't even cross my mind to take use a ATV or the little helicopters. I guess my little excitement is blocking my instincts. I finally made it the front of the kingdom. There she was, Amita, but when I saw her, my whole body just... changed. I don't know if I'm really happy to see her or is it because of her different style. The bottom half of her hair is curly and her hazel eyes were brighter than before, even though the sun is behind her. Her modern American wardrobe was replaced with this beautiful pink white and red salwar-kameez, and her boots were replaced with these wooden stylish sandals. She was laying down on the porch, in this very lovely but very impatient position. I took another step too her while being lost in at her figure.

"Took you long enough," she said while staring at her feet. She slowly turned her head at me and I saw her with purple colored lipstick and glittered eye lids. She even had in contacts leans that changed her hazel eyes to green. I... she... Damn. She looks so amazing, I can't even speak anymore. Her eyes saw my awkward appearance, which made her lips began to spread to a lovely smile. Jesus, I do have the biggest crush on her, if i would've stayed in that diner room while waiting for Pagan, I would've never meant this beautiful creature.

"Amita..." I was lucky to be able to speak. I'm just too amazed. I walked to her, I want too, I love her a lot. The closer I got, the prettier she became. That's when she stood up, slowly and carefully without tripping on her dress. We gotten really close to each other and her hands reach to my face. Her lovely hands felt so warm and innocent. I didn't know if she was brining me closer to her face or was it just me doing all the work. Amita's smile began to show her beautiful white teeth but it closed to turn into pucker up lips. Besides smiling with excitement, I did the same thing and closed my eyes. I waited for her kiss, what is taking her so long? I open my eyes only to see her face further away with this look on her face. Even though it showed doubt of me kissing her, her hands did not depart. Is she testing me? Does she want me to to go to her or is she trying to see that I'm the one that expects the kiss? Back in the States, it was always the guy that makes the move. So maybe that's what she wants me to do then. I smiled at her which made her smile back and go back to her ready-to-be-kiss stage. I closed my eyes once again and lean to her. I felt my lips finally touch her very smooth, glossy and lovely lips. I don't remember the last time I kissed a girl but this is a ver lovely and memorial kiss. We stayed like this for minutes but I want it to be for an eternity. But after three minutes, I felt her depart from me. I open my eyes slowly to see that she is still smiling and licked her lips like she did when she connected the leash to me. Her hands slide down from my face, to my neck, own to chest, and to my stomach. A stomach that hasn't been fed in a few days from the war that the body had to be a part of. But… I felt full. I felt very full and warm. I didn't want to eat anything and despite us being close to The Himalayas, I was warm. I guess I am really crazy about this girl.

"I love your eyes," I said as sudden confidence token over and broke our silence. Amita put on this very cute smile but it showed a lot of sarcasm like it was something funny with what I said.

"Of course you do," she said, as her hands move downward to my bladder, "I know your taste Ajay," I felt her fingers rub against my private. Then I heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped. I started to blush and become extremely nervous when I heard that sound. Amita giggled, and her hands slide up to my face again.

"Going too fast for you, Son of Mohan?" I faked chuckled to hide my nervousness. I have never had sex before, but I do know that it is a beautiful thing, especially when the partners love each other with all of their souls. And my soul is screaming for Amita. But… she must like me if she dress so beautiful like this and kiss me so passionately. I looked more at Amita as she stares directly at me. And I stared deep right back into her eyes. Too deep that I've gotten lost inside my own mind. As a matter of fact, I'm becoming really dizzy. I lost my balance and was getting ready to hit the ground but only to remember that Amita is still holding me. My legs feel to my knees but Amita gotten on her knees as well and laid me down, having my head rest on her knees. Despite me having this high-like state, I could not stop staring at her. I couldn't take my eyes off this beautiful goddess. And this made Amita have this lovely smile.

"Do you love me Ajay?" She lean closer to me, her hair fell and the end tickled my nose, "Do you?"

"Yes Amita, I do, I love you so much." Her beautiful giggled made me feel so alive. It made me feel really good. She kissed my nose but stayed close in my mouth. Her hand that was close to my lips moved down to my chest.

"Am I your first love?" I cannot lie, I meant my first love in the 8th grade. I was only 13 and I think I still remember her name. It's Am- wait... What was her name? I was getting ready to say Amita but that's impossible. Fuck, I can't even remember any girl I ever meant. Only her. If I cannot remember, then it must not be true.

"Yes Amita, you are, you're the first woman that ever made me feel like this." That answer earned another kiss from her lovely lips onto my forehead. She help up my head and stretch her body out, having her cuddle close to me with her hand still on my chest and her other in my forehead.

"So when will you be returning to The States?" What a dumbass question. Why would she ask me something like that? This country is just like her: beautiful, interesting, and very mysterious. So much I need to know about. I don't wanna leave, especially that it is given to me.

"Never," I said, which made Amita grin, "this is my new home." I reach to her face. I rest my hand on her soft and warm cheek. Then we kissed once again, longer and more passion. I heard her unbuttoning my pants as I work my way under her dress. She went from next to me to on top of me, and after finishing undoing her dress, I move my hands to her bRhatsphij. Next thing I know, I entered another dream sequence, but Amita seem to stay in reality.

**Looks like Amita really is showing her love. Sorry that it is shorter than the others, like I said, school and I wanted to post one as soon as possible. And this idea came to me in a dream last night haha. I will have the next one up either this or next week. Please leave a review! (p.s, bRhatsphij means "having big buttocks," in S****anskrit, which is Kyrat native language). **


End file.
